User blog:Mr Bio Shock/Brigid Tenenbaum- a violent past
It was January 17th, 1961. Jack was forced to do his police patrol on foot for most of the day. When he came home at around 6:00, he was expecting the usual, spirited greeting from his wife, Brigid. Instead, he saw her sitting at the dinning room table, face buried in her hands. She heard him, so she got up, gave him what appeared to be a half-forced smile and a quick kiss. Her eyes were puffy and her face was slightly red, as if she was crying about something. She then went back to the table, looking over what appeared to be the scrapbook owned by her family. Jack noticed this and asked her why she was looking at the book. She responded that she was simply reflecting on something, but wouldn't specify what. She continued to act odd all night, at dinner she hardly ate and almost never spoke, and for almost the entire night, she was totally silent. When it came time for them to sleep, she was still acting incredibly odd. She was sitting up in bed next to him, hands folded and looking down with a distant expression. Jack couldn't contain himself any more. "Brigid, you've been acting strange all night. What's going on with you?" She turned to him and said "Jack, do you know what today is?" "Uh, the 17th?" he answered. "January 17th, 1945. The day Auschwitz camp was liberated. The camp where I was held for an entire year, helping the Germans with their cruel experiments." With that, she began to cry. Jack took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm here." She soon stopped and for a few minutes she simply laid in Jacks arms, while Jack gently stroked her cheeks and her sweet smelling hair. "Brigid, tell me." he said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Tell me about your early life." "Jack, I don't think you'd like it too much..." "No, I want to know. Tell me." "Okay then." she said "I was born outside of Minsk, in Belarus. My father was German-" Jack remembered her father at their wedding, a fit, silver haired man who was grinning broadly the entire time. "My mother was Belarusian, and also Jewish. When the Germans invaded, they let my Father and younger sister go, as they were Atheist. My mother, my brother and I were all shipped to a concentration camp. That was 1944. I was only 16. We were hiding for almost 2 years. They sent us to Auschwitz. One of the SS officers overseeing this operation, he wasn't very loyal to Hitler. He thought I was good looking, tried to keep me and my family alive. He sent my mother to work in his offfice in a nearby town. Sent my brother in a relaitvely easy job at a mess kit factory. Made me assistant to some German doctors in the camp. There, I realized that I loved science and that work in biology was my true calling." "All these bizzare experiments I saw them perfrom. Trying to perfect the Aryan race. Ugh. It was terrible. I was more concerned with more important matters. 'Why is this one short and this one tall?' Why is this one stupid and this one smart?' Scientists would always get angry at me whenever I question thier work. I tell them 'Well, if you want it done, you must do it right!' I soon got a repuation for being good at science work. 'Die Wunderkind' they called me. 'The Wonder Child.' "The Soviets liberated the camp on this date. I lived for a few years in Minsk, and I was invited to Rapture in 1947." Jack smiled. "I guesss this is where the fun part begins?" She smiled softly. "Yes. I guess you can say that" "I had a few lab careers with Sinclair Solutions. Nothing too big. Then there was that day I decided to venture down to Neptune's Bounty for some fish. I saw a fisherman who had hurt his hand in an accident. He was throwing a ball with one of his friends. I asked him how it healed so fast, he showed me the little sea slug that would eventually cause the downfall of Rapture." Jack smiled again. "Who knew?" "I started experimenting with it, testing it on a man who's side was slashed by a boat hook. Healed instantly. I approached several people for funding to increase my research. I was completly shunned by most people. Except for one..." "Fontaine?" Jack said, remembering all the trouble that one bald jerk gave them. "Precisely. He saw it as a way to make a lot of money off of down on thier luck people. He ignored most of the sideaffects, not even mentioning them in ads. Soon all of Rapture was in the plasmid craze." "Then I started a relationship with. My first serious one in a very long time. And for a while, I thought he loved me." The idea of his greatest enemy in a relationship with his wife made his blood boil. But, that was years ago. And Fontaine simply used her for his own gain. "I mean, he bought me perfume and other luxeries, gave me money for a house in Athena's Glory, bought me dresses and wine. He fooled me. And I regreted it." "He fooled everyone, Brigid." "I'm sorry about it dear, it's just..." "No, no. Don't be sorry. That was years ago. We've moved on." "Well, then I helped create the little ones. That made me open my eyes. I also felt something I was trying to supress the entire time. My maternal instinct. The little ones awakened it. I felt that I couldn't supress it again." "Well, you are doing a pretty good job of carrying it out." Jack added. "Yes, I guess so. Anyway, the little ones always looked up to me. I thought it was terrible what had happened to them. When I started to denounce it, most of the public laughed at me, saying that 'ADAM is the lifeblood of Rapture! We need more of it!' The only real support came from parents who had had their girls forcibly taken from them. I started developing the plasmid that could stop their suffering. "At first, I took a few girls from the nurseries, and changed them back, both them to my home, trying to find the parents. This became harder when does Big Daddies were introduced to Rapture. Little ones looked up to them and they tore apart anyone they preceded as a threat which included ME." "Heh. I know from experience." Jack said, having felt the cold drill of a Bouncer pierce his body many times while attempting to rescue a Little Sister. "Then, one day at Fontaine Futuristics, I was assinged by Fontaine to help mentaly program a little toddler to do his bidding and grow to the age of 28 in a little more than a year." She smiled playfully at Jack as she said this, both of them knew Jack's true origins and how he really came to be. "Little did I know, that little toddler would soon grow to be a handsome man who would be the one I loved." "And little did I know, the women who was pointing the gun at me and threating to kill me would be my sweetheart." Jack added, too. "Well, anyway I decided to leave to somewhere no one can find me and my little ones. The Rapture sewers." "Then, by chance, I met you in the Medical Pavillion, shouting death threats and holding a gun. Afterwords, I guess you can say is history." After that, she sat up and layed her head on Jack's shoulder and slept. He carefully moved her head slowly onto a pillow and tucked her in like a little girl. She looked so beautiful laying there, like a woman who had seen a lot with those caring eyes of hers. He now saw her in a new light. Not the frail, young women he usually thought of her, but now a courageous and resourceful woman, and not afraid to defend what she thinks. With that, he too slept. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts